Blogspot: Zodiac
by Nikki Allstar
Summary: The Zodiac curse has moved... to U.S.A, ready to cause much havoc. New characters, same plot, and, of course: CREATED BY ME. BWAHAHAHAHA. reviewmeorishallkillyouallimeanlikeilltotallystalkyouandeatyourbabies.yeah.Umm. This will get updated by Friday.


_I'm not sure how to say this… I stole the plot of Fruits Basket, and started writing this. :3 _

_It was just for fun in the beginning, but a friend of mine said I should continue it._

_I know this chapter's kinda short, it's because I write this stuff at school, so… even though it feels like I wrote a lot on paper, it always looks way shorter when I upload it…_

_Disclaimer: The plox totally isn't mine. :(_

_Oh, and don't ask where the name came from. This is an online diary, and all the characters have one. :3 _

**Cursed WebDink**

**Chapter One: Cassie**

See, here's the story.

Last Saturday, I was being careless. As usual.

I was crossing the road. I had already checked if any cars were coming.

I guess, one was coming faster then I expected.

The boy, _(who I later found out was called Ben)_ pulled me just out of the car's way.

So, yes, I tripped, went flying, and landed on top of him.

Smart, huh?

Except, there was something weird.

As I fell, I recall hearing a small explosion.

And I hadn't landed on anything…

Oh, wait. I had.

On a…

RAT?!!?

Yes. A rat. Biggest shock of my life.

That's when I realized another thing.

The boy's clothes were underneath this rat.

So naturally, I wondered why he would want to run around naked, or walk around the street with a rat in his pocket.

_(I just realized… How would he have managed to get out of his clothes and run away in such a short period of time? Ah, well, it all gets explained… but why didn't I even wonder about that?)_

But, nevertheless, I picked up his clothes, shoved them into my bag, carefully put the rat in my pocket

_(it was kinda cute, actually. I nicknamed it Fuzzy. Don't ask.)_

And, I set off, in search this kid to return his crap, and say thanks for saving my life.

As soon as I had turned into an alleyway, the rat spoke.

Okay, that was the biggest shock of my life.

'It's okay. I'm the boy you're looking for.'

I froze.

Natural reaction, I guess.

Yes. Natural reaction.

My instant thought was

_(so typical I could hurl)_

'Is this really happening?'

But, seeing as I'm not an idiot like people take me for, I knew it was. I didn't even have to pinch myself.

I already had a stitch.

And my dreams never lasted long.

Reality was much weirder then fantasy, now that I think about it.

_Off topic…_

Okay. So, the rat started talking again.

'I'm sorry, but, now that you know about this, you'll have to have your memory erased.

'I-no!' Please don't ask why I believed him. This was a rat talking, for Pete's sake! Oh, I guess I could have believed anything at that moment, after discovering rats can talk and all…

Okay, so, I continued being a total freak.

Proof remains here:

'Look… I get it, you're really a rat. I admit it, that is kinda weird, but, I don't care that much!'

…Of course I cared, this was the coolest freaking thing since Barbie dolls went out of style!

_(which isn't saying much about my life. It's all summed up into one word: boring.)_

But, this had just added much spark into my life.

…Until I realized something:

'Besides, even if I tell anyone, they won't believe me.'

Yes. I was… well, you could say _heartbroken _at that.

It would have been so much fun telling everyone at school, except they would have thought me crazy.

And thinking about that, led me to saying the one thing that was exceedingly reasonable:

'It's not like I'm ever gonna see you again…'

Yeah, I was kinda upset when I realized that. It would have been fun, being friends with a rat.

Anyways… the rat leapt out of my pocket.

'Forget that. Can I have my clothes?'

_(another thing I just noticed: I didn't think it odd that the rat was asking for __his__ clothes. It never occurred to me at the time…)_

So, yeah, I pulled his clothes out, and he started putting on the pants.

That was when I realized it was kinda odd…

_(I mean, what rat puts on clothes made for 13 year old boys?)_

Ah, yes, STORY TIME.

Then, there was an explosion. Again.

Just Greeeaaat.

Not.

As soon as all the dust stuff disappeared, that kid was back, his pants on

_(thank god)_

And shirtless.

_(kill me.)_

I turned around.

'Well, since this is all straightened out, and you're a person, I'm leaving.'

'Wait!'

…I'd love to! Not.

I looked back anyway. Stupid me…

'Uh… this is complicated… I… well… okay… um…' he mumbled, pulling on his t-shirt.

_(I quite liked that t-shirt actually. It had a pretty guitar on it…)_

Ahem. BACK TO THE STORY.

So… I rolled my eyes.

Yes. I do that when people have nothing to say, though they make out that they do. Don't kill me for it.

'Since you don't have anything to say, I'll be going.'

As I turned back and began to walk away, I added,

'Oh, and by the way, your fly is undone.'

(coughcough well, it was…)

He blushed, and did it up.

Yeah. He blushes when his underwear is showing, and not when he's shirtless in public?

Disgrace to the society.

Mm'kay, whatever.

He ran up to me.

'Come on. What's your name?'

Okay, no.

So after he proved the impossible possible, said he'd do the impossible

(which was probably possible, if people can turn into animals…) he wants to do the REAL impossible.

No. No one can threaten me, and get away with out even an apology. And now this kid thinks he can be all polite…

So, yeah.

Dis.

'And why should I tell you?' I asked him.

'Well, that's an interesting name,' he replied.

_(good comeback that was…)_

STORY.

'Isn't it?'

I began to walk faster. He jogged to keep up with me.

'Yup. Wish I had one like that.'

'So, what's YOUR name then?'

'Ben. _Ben._ BEN.'

…awkward silence…

'…is this the part where you start complaining about it?'

Ben nodded.

'Great. Then this is the part where I sneak off. Toodles, rat boy.'

'Hey! Wait!'

Oh, yay. He was coming after me.

That's when I was careless. Again.

_(had a weird sense of déjà vu, writing that…)_

STORY.

I ran into ANOTHER boy.

They just keep coming, don't they?

_(actually, if I do recall, he had a slight resemblance to Ben…)_

STORY.

Explosion.

Oh, crap.

Yes.

Very crap.

I now had a MONKEY with its arms around me.

…I was NOT going through this again…

_Hmm… in the midst of typing this, I changed it a lot… I like this one quite a bit better…_

_And I had lots of fun making this even crazier then it was before… :)_

_Soo… reviews would be much appreciated, they might even get you a new chapter. winkwink _

_Uh. Yeah. _

_Oh!_

_I might change the name of this. If I can think of something better, that is…_


End file.
